


Habits

by 37bats



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, im not even into inazuma anymore why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37bats/pseuds/37bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s really got to stop being so dependent on his roommate. </p><p>But it wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he knew from habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

    Fuck, where the hell was it? Tsurugi dug through the pile of clothes for the third time, unsuccessful _again_. There was no way he could have lost his favorite shirt, especially after just seeing it yesterday (at least he could have sworn he had). “Shindou!” he yelled into the other room. If anyone would know where his good clothes are, it would be the guy who does the laundry almost every week (and by almost he meant every _single_ week).

 

    “The hell do you want?” was the very kind response shouted back. Nothing more wonderful than the relationship between the two of them, most have even said they get along better than most roommates. “Quit bothering me when I’m fucking studying.”

 

    Goddamn, Shindou was annoying sometimes. “You know where my shirt is?” From the other side of the small dorm he heard a loud sigh, a book slamming closed, and stomping that got louder with every step. The door opened with a irritating squeak (they really needed to tell the landlord about that) as a very pissed off looking Shindou entered the room. He pinched the bridge of his nose and slowly asked, “Which shirt.”

 

    With how he was acting now, which happened more frequent than it probably should, making eye contact was not something Tsurugi should do. He kept digging through the pile, not actually looking into it much anymore, but still hoping it’ll show up magically. “The black one,” he said simply.

 

    Slow, deep breaths came from Shindou, who was clearly pissed off. “Tsurugi,” he started out calmly, obviously trying not to snap , “9 out of 10 of your fucking shirts are black.”

 

    Oh. Right. Should probably have been a bit more specific there. “Uh, the one with long sleeves, wide collar…” which may have not been the best description, but it was better than only stating a solid color. A color that seemed to take up most of his wardrobe, he might add.

 

    “How about,” Shindou kneeled down beside the pile, “you actually separate the pile, instead of looking at the same things over again.” He could be surprisingly helpful at times. Tsurugi felt bad, being the one to always pull shit like this. “Why the hell do you even need the shirt?”

 

    Despite himself, he smirked, and couldn’t help but feel the need to show off a bit. The reason he was so desperate for a good outfit was because he managed to get a date with someone in his calculus class. Renee was their name, who apparently moved from France to Japan for “business opportunities”. He didn’t really know what that mean exactly, but he’ll probably find out tonight (if the conversation lead towards that, of course). Most importantly, though, Renee was goddamn hot. “-and if I’m lucky, we might actually get together again.”

 

    Shindou stopped rearranging the pile of clothes. “If you’re just going to brag about your new date-friend, I don’t want to hear it.” He dropped the shirt he was holding, a black tanktop, into another group of similar looking ones (Tsurugi didn’t remember owning more than one). “It may come as a surprise to you, but I don’t actually care about your love life.”

 

    “Harsh,” he muttered, but he knew to stop talking about it. Living with Shindou made him more aware of whatever made him tick. Quit now, and both will be better off later.

 

    “You should really put your clothes away after I wash them.”

 

    “Quit lecturing me.”

 

    “If you just stopped being so lazy, neither of us would be in this situation.”

 

    “You’re the one who decided to join me.”

 

    “You’re the one who fucking asked me to!”

 

    They both turned away from each other, fed up with the current argument, and continued to search. They stayed silent till Tsurugi noticed something dark hovering over his head. “This the one?”

 

    He grabbed the shirt and carefully inspected it. “Yeah, that’s it,” he confirmed, “Thanks.”

 

    “I’m going back to studying,” he said, picking himself up off the floor. “This better be the last favor you ask of me this week.”

 

    Tsurugi laughed, “Heightening your restrictions, huh? It’s only Tuesday.”

 

    “I can’t be doing everything for you, now can I?” Shind had his back turned, but it was obvious he was smiling too, as slight as it may be.

 

    His phone vibrated suddenly, startling him, despite the fact the sound was muffled through the mass of clothes it somehow got buried under. He searched for it, unsuccessful for a minute before hearing it drop onto the floor with a loud clatter and locating it then. The screen showed a message from Renee, who apparently had to cancel because of a serious study session they forgot about.

 

    His head fell against the nightstand behind him in defeat. All that work for nothing, and when Shindou sees him still in the dorm, he’s gonna get an ear-full. That’ll be enjoyable. Of course, there’s no one he can hang out with, and no excuse to come up with anyways. He considered going out to a bar, but hardly had any money to spend that wouldn’t be for Renee, which he begged out of Shindou. He’s really got to stop being so dependent on his roommate.

 

    But it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, he knew from habit.

 

    Though he looked back at all the ways Shindou has tried to help him, half the stuff being so minor it was a surprise he would even consider taking time out of his day for Tsurugi. And he did pull shit like this more often than not, forcing his unhappy roommate to look for missing clothes or explain assignments that didn’t quite make sense at first. It first started in high school, and although it was small favours, the dependency was still there.

 

    Tsurugi really, _really_ , needed to cut that out. But since he didn’t want to think about his reliance on a certain someone- someone whom he’d most likely have to deal with later on (he didn’t want to think about that either)- he decided to just stay in the dorm.

 

    And what’s better to deal with a break up than a pint of ice cream they just so happened to have that week. It was a good thing Shindou had a bit of a sweet-tooth, the damn spoiled rich kid. His taste happened to come in handy for the situation, though, so Tsurugi won’t complain. At least not until it starts cutting into the budget, which it most likely will over time, and he’s not definitely giving up his coffee anytime soon because he needs that shit to function on a daily basis.

 

    He takes the tub and a spoon into the small living room, only big enough to fit a half-couch and cheap tv that came with the place, and falls onto the springy seat with a loud squeak. Finally, to add to the scene, he turned on the tv to a channel playing some soap opera. Tsurugi now fit the perfect picture of a recently dumped teenage girl.

 

The disappointed atmosphere, as well as the loud-as-hell couch, must have drawn Shindou in, because an annoyed, “That’s mine,” came from the doorway between the rooms. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere, anyway?”

 

“Cancelled,” he huffed between a mouthful of vanilla.

 

Shindou snorted and walked to the couch. “Scoot over,” he said, nudging Tsurugi’s leg. He complied and the other sat down beside him.

 

He glanced over at Shindou, who seem to be switching his focus between the tv and ice cream. “You want some?” Tsurugi offered, but he declined, reluctantly.

 

“Looks like you need it more than I do,” sighing, Shindou leaned closer to the tv. Whatever was happening on screen seemed very interesting for the next ten minutes. None of the words seemed to register, as hard as Tsurugi tried to understand. He glanced at the Shindou, sitting next to him, who actually looked on with concentration. It was tempting to laugh or point it out or say _something_ to break the silence between them, but all Tsurugi did was shovel more ice cream in his mouth and stare at the tv with the same amount of interest.

 

Then it ended, just as quickly as it began. A preview of the next episode. Commercials came on, showing a range of products, a pause between any of the advertisements was pure silence. They continued to sit and watch, neither taking their eyes off the screen another program came on.

 

Shindou sighed, showing his ever increasing boredom as the characters droned on about something or other. Tsurugi didn’t even know anymore, he realized, all of his attention drawn to the one sitting next to him. It was infuriating. Why couldn’t he look over, start a conversation about the weather or classes or _anything_. Maybe Shindou could say something but _dammit there goes the dependency again_.

 

The cancelled date, the boring tv, the messy dorm and  _everything_ felt like some high-degree torture from the pits of Hell itself. Everything but Shindou. There wasn’t any reason why he shouldn’t get pissed off at his stuck-up, high class, extremely respectable savior. Wait. That isn’t-

 

    “You alright?” Shindou piped up, giving a scrutinized look, barely turning his head away from the tv. The sudden intrusion of his thoughts scared him more than it should have, as the spoon fell from his grip and into the tub. He whispered quiet, clipped curses to himself, trying to fish the utensil out of half-melted vanilla. The one who caused the rather extravagant display uttered a slight chuckle, “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, you just looked a bit out of it.”

 

Tsurugi muttered that yeah, it was fine and he was _not_ startled just a bit… out of it. Shindou mildly replied that he knew. Tsurugi glared. Shindou laughed again, louder this time, fuller.Tsurugi wondered why he didn’t laugh like that more often, carefully eating another spoonful of ice cream.

 

    They were looking at eachother now, and smiling, the boring drama in the background forgotten (not like either paid any attention in the first place). And just like that, Shindou leaned in and kissed Tsurugi.

 

    _Huh_ , was the first thing running through his mind.  _Shitshitshitshitshit holy fuck_ what, was the second. _This is way better than the date_ , was the third and final as Shindou pulled away, ice cream smeared on his lips. “At least keep your mouth closed, I’m not trying to use tongue here,” he remarked, as if that did not just happened when it definitely just fucking did. “Did you really not expect that?”

 

    “Uh,” was the only thing he could say because who is so casual about kissing someone out of nowhere with ice cream on his mouth that looks really nice right now and Tsurugi also has ice cream in his mouth which he forgot to swallow. He gulps down the rest and chokes out, “No?” Shindou looks genuinely surprised.

 

    “I knew you were kind of dense sometimes,” he stays, still in disbelief, “but I didn’t think you were that bad.”

 

    “What the hell do you mean by th-” Tsurugi cuts himself off, eyes widening as “Oh. Oh fuck,” and he finally gets it. The constant helping out, the annoyance in a new forming relationship outside of their own little bubble and he really is dense. Shindou sees the recognition of the situation form on his his and scoots in closer, just a centimeter or two. “Is this okay? I mean… are we okay?” he seems suddenly apprehensive, nervous (and damn him for licking the ice cream off his lips. Damn Tsurugi for not doing it for him).

 

    He makes a noncommittal noise. He doesn’t know what to do or how he feels right now, yet the underlying thoughts in his brain are shoving him closer to Shindou than he means to be; and kisses him. When his senses kick in this time, he notices everything smells and tastes like vanilla, and it’s a bit overwhelming mixed in with the aloe scent Shindou always carries around with him.

 

    Being less dependent is probably going to be a lot harder now, Tsurugi thinks. It’s a habit.

 

    He decides this isn’t one he’s going to break

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this 6 months later after I started it and now I don't care about inazuma anymore. Power


End file.
